A short story in 99 pages
by Blackprincess666
Summary: It wont really be 99 pages, that's just the number of pages I originally wrote it in. it only has one chapter for now because I want to see how well it does.


p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25.5px; text-align: justify;"emstrongI'd like to quickly tell you the plot of my little story. /strong/em/p  
>p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25.5px; text-align: justify;"Plot: The vampire hunter spares the life of a vampire and soon falls under the spell of his beauty and charm. A vampire is released from a trap but has no idea why. Confused he continues to watch his "hero".p  
>p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25.5px; text-align: justify;"emstrongThis story goes by pretty quickly. I'm sorry for the short chapters and such. If you want more just tell me and I'll write a longer version. -Ravenstrong/em/p  
>p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25.5px; text-align: justify;"br Chapter #1:/p  
>p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25.5px; text-align: justify;"emstrongAlex's POVstrong/em/p  
>p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25.5px; text-align: justify;"I had him on the run! In wolf form I could easily small where he was and how fast he was moving. He was smart. Almost too smart for his kind. He knew I was on his trail and had tried to confuse me several times, but it hadn't worked. I was closer to him now then I had been when I first started tracking him. This was going to be easy. Then a few feet ahead I heard a loud yell of cuss words and a snap. p  
>p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25.5px; text-align: justify;"'Yes,' I thought, 'Caught him!'p  
>p style="text-align: justify;"span style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="line-height: 25.5px;"I howled and raced ahead, stopping a few feet before to change form, not caring that I was also naked. I slowly approached the monster, being careful not to step to close to him. As he struggled around I studied him. He looked normal. Black hair and blue eyes with a red-ish tint. he had a hockey jersey on and old blue jeans that hung low around his waist. I chuckled to myself and he looked at me.span/span/p  
>p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25.5px; text-align: justify;""What?" He asked, "Aren't you gonna kill me?"p  
>p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25.5px; text-align: justify;""Not yet," I replied, "I like to have fun with my prey first."p  
>p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25.5px; text-align: justify;"He shuddered and tried to back away from me, but with his foot trapped he couldn't get far. I smiled wickedly and got closer to him. I was about a foot away now. He stopped moving and stood his ground but this only allowed for me to get even closer, we were almost face to face. looked him up and down again.p  
>p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25.5px; text-align: justify;""You look tasty." I told him.p  
>p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25.5px; text-align: justify;""I'm not on the menu wolf." He retorted.p  
>p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25.5px; text-align: justify;"I smiled and got close enough to run a finger down his neck. His body couldn't help but react. p  
>p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25.5px; text-align: justify;""Your body says other wise." I said.p  
>p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25.5px; text-align: justify;"A small blush crept onto his cheeks but he said nothing. I smiled again and bent forward to lick his cheek and then his neck. My chest rumbled when I felt his body shiver. I bit the base of his neck and was satisfied to hear a small moan escape his lips. Then I heard the distant calls of my group and something in my brain clicked What was I doing?! I never played with a capture before. I panicked then and an idea came to my mind. I keeled beside him and started to undo the trap that held him.p  
>p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25.5px; text-align: justify;""Once you're free, run! Run to the border! Do you understand?" I said.p  
>p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25.5px; text-align: justify;"He nodded but said nothingp  
>p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25.5px; text-align: justify;""Good," I said, "I'll tell them I lost you over the border."p  
>p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25.5px; text-align: justify;"Then the trap sprang open and he was gone. I instantly got to my feet and prepared to be greeted by my pack. They all burst into the small clearing and came to a halt when they saw me. My best friend, and fellow alpha, was the first to change forms.p  
>p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25.5px; text-align: justify;""Well?" She asked, "Where is he?"p  
>p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25.5px; text-align: justify;""I almost had him but he crossed the border before I could grab him" I lied.p  
>p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25.5px; text-align: justify;""You were more than close," She said, sniffing me, "It smells like he was right on top of you"p  
>p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25.5px; text-align: justify;""He wasn't It only smells that way because the wind was blowing at me" I saidp  
>p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25.5px; text-align: justify;""All right," She said, "Lets head back."p  
>p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25.5px; text-align: justify;"I nodded and changed forms again to follow her. Just as I was about to leave, I had the feeling of being watched. I shock off the feeling and followed my friend.p 


End file.
